Por mis pantalones
by Mikc
Summary: Alfred tuvo un pequeño accidente con sus pantalones, Rafa quiere ayudarlo y mientras resuelve el problema, comienzan a platicar sobre su relación como vecinos (aclaro: no es yaoi)


Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo el chaparro de México. No es yaoi

* * *

América camina un tanto presuroso, va tarde para una conferencia, esta vez es en casa de México, su vecino, lo que significa que antes de ir a la junta saboreó muchos de los platillos suculentos que hay en estos lares (sin salsa, claro, que no aguanta el picante como el mexicano) la bronca está que se le pasó volando el tiempo y si llega tarde le van a regañar. Justo antes de entrar a la sala una de sus hojas se cae al suelo, se agacha a recogerla y ¡RASH! No puede ser, el gringo se ha quedado de piedra, toca su retaguardia y comprueba que sus pantalones le han traicionado al romperse; tiene las esperanzas de que nadie le haiga visto. Una risa delata a quien le miró, Alfred sabe de quién es, de todos los países presentes quien lo tuvo que ver es México, que hasta se agarra la panza y ríe a carcajadas para mala suerte del rubio. Se escucha que la puerta de la sala está a punto de abrirse, así que EUA mejor corre a esconderse.

— México, ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?— Alemania le pregunta a Rafa un tanto confundido, no entiende la causa de tales risotadas. — La junta ya empezó.

— Ah Ludo, lo siento pero es que mi jefe me habló para terminar ciertos asuntos, así que tendrán que disculparme, pero ¡Siéntense en su casa!

— Eh, gracias. Dime ¿Has visto a América?— Oh no, parece ser la perdición de Alfred, quien les espía en un lugar donde no sea visto.

— A Gringolandia no lo he visto, segurito se fue a comer por ahí, pero si lo veo te lo mando pa cá, no te apures Ludo.

— Es Ludwig— comenta enojado Alemania.

— Sí Ludo, ya sé. Nos vemos.

En cuanto Alemania se fue, América huyó rápido a esconderse en una habitación, por cierto, México vio a cuál se metió. Al estadounidense se le hizo raro que el moreno no le delatara al alemán lo que sucedió, ya no importa, no piensa salir hasta que todos se retiren. Alguien toca la puerta.

— Oye, Alfredo. Soy yo, México, abre la puerta.

— ¡NO!— es la respuesta que recibe Rafael.

— Entonces la tumbaré.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Hazlo! ¡Es tu casa!

Parece que México se fue. Error, Rafa acaba de abrir la puerta con una tarjeta de crédito ¿Qué podría esperar EUA de un vago como él? Rápido, EUA sale a la defensiva.

— ¡Si vienes a burlarte de mí ya te puedes ir!

— Tranquilo güero, vengo a ayudarte— México muestra una aguja y un hilo que tiene en su mano— Quítate los pantalones.

— Oye… eso se escucha raro.

— No pienses mal ¿O te los coso puestos?

Estados Unidos se quita los dichosos pantalones y se los da al moreno, se sienta en una silla y avergonzado, cubre su delantera con parte de su saco.

— Pero no tardes tanto. — Mira inseguro a Rafa, quien revisa los pantalones cafés.

— En serio Frodo, tus pantalones piden a gritos que ya te pongas a dieta.

— ¡¿Me vienes a ayudar o te vas a burlar de mí?!

— Las dos cosas. Si bien que estabas tragándote las garnachas de doña Chucha; yo te vi. No te culpo, mi comida es mucho más rica que la tuya, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

— ¿No deberías estar en la junta?

— Nel pastel, nunca hacemos nada. — Rafa se encoje de hombros.

— Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Alemania sobre esto?

— Porque a él no le causaría risa. Mejor le platicaré a Canadá y a Cuba. Y cuando le diga Iggy se va a morir de la risa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres de lo peor!

— Es broma, no le diré a nadie. — EUA hace un puchero, ve cómo su compañero comienza a coser ese hoyote trasero, esto es una vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

— Tu cara daba lástima.

— ¿A sí? ¡Pues la tuya da más! ¡De lo feo que estás!

— Que manera de agradecer un favor; antes estabas lindo, ora de puro milagro estás. — México voltea a ver a Estados Unidos, nota que él se encuentra molesto, así que sonríe. — Pero en situaciones como esta eres lindo. — Este comentario hace que Alfred se sorprenda y que también se sienta incómodo.

— ¿Entonces sólo soy lindo cuando estoy en problemas?

— En parte. Tu problema está en ser tan metichón y creerte el héroe; da igual, yo también tengo mis defectos y no tengo porqué juzgarte.

— ¿Cómo ser tan enano? — Pregunta América con un poco de malicia, sin imaginar que esto molestaría al moreno.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, que estoy así por tu culpa.

— ¿Por mi culpa?— el gringo se alarma, nota el enojo de su vecino.

—Sí, recuerda la guerra que tuvimos; desde que te quedaste con todo ese territorio que era mío, dejé de crecer, así que no te metas con mi estatura; fíjate que por esas fechas tenía unas ganas locas de quitar tu cabeza hueca con mis propias manos. — México se encuentra sacudiendo el pobre pantalón café, incluso le rompe más. Su cara da mucho miedo.

— ¿Ya- ya no tienes ganas de decapitarme? ¿O sí?

— No— Rafa vuelve a coser el agujero— ya no. Después de todo, Santa Anna también tuvo la culpa— sonríe macabramente— pero eso sí, me vengué.

— ¿Cómo?

— Por mi culpa perdió su pierna en la batalla de Veracruz. Escuché lo que el desgraciado iba a hacer con mis tierras, así que aproveché y le disparé esa bala de cañón.

— ¿Entonces fuiste tú?

— Sip, aunque el muy egocéntrico se atrevió a poner su pata en una caja de cristal y dedicarle un desfile. Y yo la tengo en una botella de formol por si la quieres ver.

— ¡Nadie va a querer eso!— Grita muy asustado Alfred. Tenía que estar con un sádico.

— ¿Por qué no? Es una pieza histórica MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

— ¡Me empiezas a dar miedo!

— Es cierto, tú te asustas incluso con la pobre de Guillermina— una rata fea y tuerta, mascota de México. —No te apures, que se quedó viendo la tele. Méndiga rata novelera. — El moreno da el remate al cosido del pantalón y se los entrega a su dueño. — Aquí tienes, me debes una. — Alfred toma estos de mala gana.

— ¿Qué podrías querer?

— Que tal a Texas

— ¡No!

— Jejejeje, es broma— el mexicano abre la puerta. — Me voy, más vale que te comportes, y ve a la junta.

— Tú no vas a ir.

—" Nanais", es muy aburrido. Nos vemos.

— Bu-bueno, _tank you_

América termina de ponerse su ropa, al salir mira por una de las ventanas a México, quien devora las garnachas de doña Chucha, eso sí, bañadas en salsa.

* * *

Pobre Alfred, se le rompieron los pantalones. Espero que les guste esta historia rara.


End file.
